Haruno Sakura's Steps to Happily Ever After
by mKaay
Summary: One point in her life, every girl wants a happily ever after. Even if her prince charming isn’t really a prince and her white carriage pulled with white horses turned out to be a crappy public bus. Haruno Sakura wouldn’t have it any other way. Sasusaku AU


**Haruno Sakura's Steps to Happily Ever After**

By: Mkaay

One point in her life, every girl. Even if her prince charming isn't really a prince and her white carriage pulled with white horses turned out to be a crappy public bus. Haruno Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. [Sasusaku AU

**[ i. Every happily ever after needs a handsome prince charming. **

"I swear, Sakura. You begged me to take you to this party because you're afraid of being all alone at home without me and you follow me like a lost little puppy into this party and all I you do in the end is sit on this stupid couch doing nothing. And to think we're best friends you party pooper." Ino said.

"Correction Ino Pig. You dragged me here because you were afraid no one would give you a drive home and on our way here, with you giving the directions, WE WERE ALMOST LOST." Sakura said with an annoyed tone. She'd rather be sitting at home now with her two main guys, Ben & Jerry, watching sappy chick flicks and being jealous of those lucky bitches who always get their man in the end.

"You're life. Oh wait. You don't have one. Love ya Forehead Girl." Ino called out with a snigger while getting lost in the crowd on the dance floor. Sakura sighed. The things she does for friendship.

Both 17 year old girls were currently at a party hosted by the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. It was a typical party: the alcohol, the hook ups, and the embarrassing moments that people wished they never did the next morning.

Now Sakura, she was tired of acting like a **chaperone** for Ino. Almost every weekend, Ino dragged her to a party and Sakura ended up sitting alone, ignoring all the shallow guys giving her looks. To pass the time, Sakura did some thinking. Based on the fact she wants to be a pediatrician one day, she baby-sits and when she baby-sits, she ends up reading _fairy tales_. They always end up the same freakin' way (to Sakura's annoyance): **happily ever after**.

Like those lucky mofo's, of course, Sakura wants a happily ever after. I mean it's a little selfish but, doesn't she deserve it? Her parents are never home because of their business trip thus her in an empty house. She works hard to reach her dreams while her friends party every single weekend like Ino and Naruto instead of studying for their future. She needed a break damn it.

Sakura sighed for the millionth time that night as she sat on the red couch and jumped a bit when she felt someone take a seat beside her.

_It's probably another loser who wants to hook up. _Sakura thought. "I seriously need a prince charming to come save me from this torture." She murmured out loud, not thinking that anyone could hear.

"You know, Haruno. People will think you're crazy if you talk out loud to yourself, especially if your talking about fairy tale fanstasies." An all too familiar voice said.

"Oh joy. It's Uchicha Sasuke," Sakura said in a bored tone. Deep inside, Inner Sakura squeals inside like a fan girl and wants to jump him right then and there.

Aside from Ino and Naruto, Uchicha Sasuke is somewhat a close friend of Sakura. They both always end up cleaning their best friends' messes, both have known each other since sixth grade, and both are top in the class. Everyone knows that they both were meant to be with each other. Whenever they're together, they always butt heads, but sometimes they have their sweet moments. But, still both are too stubborn to admit it.

Sakura's gaze turned to him and there he was with his chicken (but haaaaaaawt) hair in all it's glory. He was wearing a button up black shirt with the top buttons undone and with matching black pants. _Wow. Emo much_? Sakura thought. _But you've gotta admit, I see the reason why he has a fan club._ Her Inner Sakura said. All Sakura wore were sweats. _Great job, Sakura._

"Prince Charming huh? That's really immature." Sasuke answered ignoring the sarcasm in Sakura's greeting.

"Hey man. I'm a girl. I bleed monthly. I have dreams. Shut up." Sakura retorted.

".. Hn." Sasuke said using his famous two letter word.

And thus the glaring contest began. Fun. And what a surprise, the Uchicha won. Sakura was pissed off 1) because she was dragged to this stupid party 2) the Uchicha was really getting on her nerves.

"What's so good about Prince Charming?" Sasuke said turning his gaze to something other than Sakura.

"Well. He's charming, he's nice, he's HOTT, a gentlemen, thoughtful, romantic, oh and he'll sweep me off my feet." Sakura answered but she was curious to why the cold hearted Sasuke actually cared.

"Why Uchicha? You wanna be my Prince Charming?" Sakura asked. She latched onto his arm for emphasis and just to piss him even more off.

"Sakura get off of me." Sasuke snarled while struggling to hide the blush that was coming up. _Tch. Annoying. Acting like a fangirl. _Sasuke thought. She pouted in response. _Cute._ He thought.

"Aw. The Uchicha Sasuke is blushing. Don't worry Sasuke. Itachi can be my Prince Charming." She added the 'Itachi" part just to get him even more annoyed. She giggled to herself. He looked so cute with his hands balling into fists and his face getting red.

He suddenly jumped up and Sakura was afraid she went a little too far, until he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside, ignoring her protests to stop.

When they got outside, Sakura noticed he never let go of her hand. It was silent between them and she could hear the muffled music coming from inside the house.

"Um Sasu-" Sakura started to say but was cut off.

"I just needed air." Sasuke bluntly said.

"No. Ah .. Sasuke. Can you let go of my hand?" She asked.

With a blush, Sasuke let go and looked away, running his hands through his hair. _Aw. He's embarrassed_. Sakura thought.

"You know. You shouldn't joke about that." Sasuke quietly said finally breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about? Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"… Yeah." He said looking down at his feet.

"Why can't I? I have a right. It's a free country." Sakura huffed. If this is all that was about; I mean. It's just a competition between Itachi and Sasuke. _I actually thought it was important_. She thought.

"Sakura. You don't understand him. He's a big pain in the ass." Sakura infuriatedly said.

"Whatever Uchicha. I can take care of myself. Just fine." Sakura retorted. She turned her back to him her arms crossing over her chest. _Stupid annoying arrogant chicken head. He can die. _Sakura thought. _Unless .. _She turned around and placed her hands on her hips

"You're just jealous aren't you?" Sakura said with a smirk poking him on the chest.

"What? No. I'm not." Sasuke obviously miffed said.

"Hm. Really? Just swallow your pride for once you bastard." Sakura sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She obviously knew that they would get together one day. She was tired of waiting. She wanted her Prince Charming now damn it.

"Care to take me to dinner, Prince Charming?" She said offering her hand to him.

His eyebrow went up surprised that Sakura made a move on him. But, he gladly accepted her hand and they walked to his car.

Ino and Naruto were secretly watching them from the balcony.

"OH MY GOD. FINALLY", She sighed.

"Ino. You owe me ramen. I knew Sakura-chan would make the move first." Naruto proudly said.

"Oh shit. SAKURA. HELP. SAVE ME. YOU HAVE THE CAR KEYS." Ino called after her.

* * *

"Sakura." 

"Hm?"

"You're paying."

"The fuck. Have you ever been on a date?"

"Hey. I wasn't ready to take you out to dinner. Annoying."

**Her Prince Charming wasn't exactly a **_**prince**_**. But, it was Uchicha Sasuke. That's gotta count for something.**

* * *

**I suck**. Yeah. I know. Shut up. My first? Chyeaaah. I might delete. :) Make me happy? 

**Reena**


End file.
